Allistair Tenpenny
|rarity = |tag skills = |level =5 |quests =The Power of the Atom Tenpenny Tower You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head |alignment =Very Evil |special = |modspecial = |actor =Charlie Warren |dialogue =AllistairTenpenny.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Light gray |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairWavyOld |head add ons=EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =TenpennyTowerResidentFaction |class =Entrepreneur |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOldAged |edid =AllistairTenpenny |baseid = |refid = }} Allistair Tenpenny is the eponymous founder and owner of Tenpenny Tower in 2277. Background An 80-year-old EnglishmanFallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.60: turned American entrepreneur, the man who discovered the tower saw it as an opportunity to provide residents with a standard of living enjoyed by the affluent in the days before the nuclear Armageddon. A rich eccentric, bored with life and looking for new challenges, Tenpenny enjoys sniping at Wasteland creatures, ghouls, and the occasional visitor from his suite atop Tenpenny Tower.[http://www.1up.com/do/feature?cId=3172024 Fallout 3 Afterthoughts]: Tenpenny spends most of his days alone, save for the company of Mister Burke, along with occasional "visits" from Susan Lancaster. Daily schedule * Tenpenny is a recluse, never leaving his penthouse suite, although it is mentioned he has a seat reserved in Margaret Primrose's cafe. * He orders his daily meals from Margaret Primrose, always ordering an "Iguana bit sandwich, no salt, with a peeled pear on the side." * He carries a sniper rifle which he uses to shoot at things in the wastes during what he calls a "Wasteland Safari." * He sits on his balcony, enjoying the view from his tower, bothered only by a certain "eyesore" on the horizon. He also seems to enjoy drinking whiskey, smoking tobacco and playing chess, all indicated by the nearby whiskey/shot glass, cigarette pack/ashtray and chessboard. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Power of the Atom: The Lone Wanderer can stand on Tenpenny's balcony with Allistair and Mister Burke and together witness the destruction of Megaton in a nuclear explosion. Choosing to blow up Megaton for Tenpenny and Burke will lead Tenpenny to give the Lone Wanderer a suite in the tower. * You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head: Mister Crowley wants someone to kill Tenpenny. If confronted, Tenpenny will make a counter-offer, hiring the Lone Wanderer to kill Crowley instead. * Tenpenny Tower: The Lone Wanderer can convince Tenpenny to give his permission for the ghouls to move in. After the ghouls are allowed to move in, Roy Phillips and Tenpenny will have a "disagreement" and Tenpenny will have an "accident", which results in Tenpenny's body being stuffed in a storage closet. * Slave Hunt : Tenpenny is the former owner of Mei Wong, and is mentioned in this unmarked quest. Effects of player's actions * Gustavo will take over Tenpenny Tower if Tenpenny is killed. * If Tenpenny is killed by the Lone Wanderer by a shot to the head, then the people and guards of Rivet City will talk about his death. Inventory Notes He is one of only nine named characters in the base game to have "Very Evil" Karma. Appearances Allistair Tenpenny appears in Fallout 3 and in Fallout Shelter. Gallery Alistairconcept.png|Original concept art from The Art of Fallout 3 Tenpenny Safari.jpg|Tenpenny aiming his .308 rifle into the Wasteland FO3 atomic bomb endslide 2.jpg|Allistair Tenpenny in an endings slide FO3 atomic bomb endslide 3.jpg Category:Tenpenny Tower characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout Shelter characters de:Allistair Tenpenny es:Allistair Tenpenny fi:Allistair Tenpenny fr:Allistair Tenpenny it:Allistair Tenpenny pl:Allistair Tenpenny ru:Алистер Тенпенни uk:Алістер Тенпенні